


Video Games

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: About poison, It turned into a fluffy songfic instead, It's nearly 4 AM, M/M, The angst will come another day, Well - Freeform, i'm a wreck, this was supposed to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: Insight into Bart and Ed's relationship. (They're canon in my mind.)





	Video Games

_Swinging in the backyard._

Bart happened to adore the cute little rickety tire swing in his backyard. It was his dubbed his ‘thinking spot.’

_Pull up in your fast car whistling my name._

Ed usually had some way of interrupting any thinking sessions he planned to have.

_Open up a beer._

Summer Shandy- the kind only available during summer. Bart hated it, but Ed refused to drink anything else.

_And you say get over here and play a video game._

Ed also had a habit of stealing his spot.

_Go play a video game._

_It’s you, it’s you._

The one.

_It’s all for you, everything I do._

Showing up exhausted after work to bring snacks and movie rentals over.

_I tell you all the time, heaven is a place on earth with you._

They made things easier for each other; it was a complete and total partnership.

_Tell me all the things you want to do._

Aspirations.

_I heard that you like the bad guys, honey, is that true?_

The closest Ed would ever get to being ‘bad’ was driving a Chevy Camaro when he didn’t zeta somewhere.

_It’s better than I ever even knew._

Concerts. Movie nights. Being hungover at work the next day. (Not so much the last part.)

_They say that the world is built for two._

To support the other.

_Only worth living if somebody is loving you._

Ed always thought the phrase ‘needing someone’ was ridiculous.

_And, baby now you do._

Now, he wasn’t so sure.

_Singing in the old bars._

Karaoke nights.

_Swinging with the old stars._

The owner of their favorite bar used to be famous.

_Living for the fame._

After lots of begging, they convinced him to sing a song with them one night. Neither of them could remember any events that transpired after that.

_Kissing in the blue dark._

When no one was watching, and when everyone was watching. Unapologetically.

_Playing pool and wild darts._

They lost a lot of money because of that.

_Video games._

_He holds me in his big arms._

Spontaneous cuddling was a big perk.

_Drunk and I am seeing stars._

Randomly dancing together.

_This is all I think of._

Laughing.

_Playing video games._

_It’s you, it’s you._

Nobody else.

_It’s all for you, everything I do._

An attempt to make him smile.

_I tell you all the time, heaven is a place on earth with you._

He happened to make the bad days more bearable.

_Tell me all the things you want to do._

Future goals.

_I heard that you like the bad guys, honey, is that true?_

Ed hoped to God that he didn’t.

_It’s better than I ever even knew._

Ed never imagined himself having this kind of relationship with anyone.

_They say that the world is built for two._

Bonnie and Clyde.

_Only worth living if somebody is loving you._

Ed realized the world was more enjoyable when you had your better half with you.

_And, baby now you do._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's nearly 4 AM. This isn't great, and it might be a little unclear, but if you took the time to read it, THANK YOU! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your opinion! Also, because songfics grabbed me by the neck and ran with me, it's Video Games by Lana Del Ray. But if you listen to the song, my favorite version is by The Young Professionals. :)  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sexPTYJ4fbo)


End file.
